Calon Suamiku
by nakahara sakura
Summary: Yona yang sudah berusia dua puluh dua tahun merasa bahwa ia ingin memiliki keturunan, namun untuk memilih calon ayah dari sang anak kelak ia mengadakan sayembara untuk melihat siapa yang terkuat, usut punya usut ternyata Yona hanya memancing seseorang karena orang yang dimaksud tidak kunjung melamarnya


Tahta Kerajaan Kouka akhirnya kembali pada Yona. Lantas, bagaimana nasib Suwon ?! Saat peperangan terakhir, ia mati di tangan teman sekaligus sahabatnya sendiri yaitu Hak. Setelah musyawarah besar para petinggi kerajaan, akhirnya tampuk kekuasaan jatuh ke tangan Yona. Mereka menyadari bahwa sebenarnya dari awal Yonalah yang berhak menduduki tahta ini, selain karena ia adalah putri dari mendiang raja sebelumnya, alasan lainnya adalah karena Yona beserta teman – temannya telah berhasil mengatasi beberapa masalah yang ada di setiap penjuru kerajaan ini. Rakyat yang sebelumnya tidak tahu bahwa Yona adalah seorang putri raja, saat mendengar pengumuman pergantian kepemimpinan mereka sangat senang dan mendukung era kepemimpinan Yona beserta kelompoknya. Kini Yona telah menjadi ratu, tapi panggilan teman – temannya masih sama seperti dulu. Yona merasa tidak nyaman jika mereka bersikap formal seperti yang lainnya, apalagi Yona sudah menganggapnya sebagai keluarga sendiri.

Saat ini, usia Yona genap berusia dua puluh dua tahun. Sudah dua tahun ia menjadi ratu di kerajaan ini. Hak sendiri kembali memegang jabatan sebagai Jenderal, Yoon menjadi tabib istana yang paling handal, wajah cantiknya bahkan sudah terkenal hingga ke pelosok negeri ini dan banyak wanita yang jatuh hati padanya. Iksu juga tinggal di istana, hanya saja ia terkadang sering berkelana dan menjelajah karena itu memang hobinya. Jaeha kembali ke Kota Awa, sesekali ia akan datang ke istana untuk melihat keadaan dan bersantai. Kija tinggal di istana dan memegang jabatan sebagai Penasehat Kerajaan, pengetahuan dan wawasannya cukup luas sehingga ia cocok memegang jabatan itu. Wajahnya pun semakin tampan di usianya yang menginjak dua puluh enam tahun ini. Banyak orang yang heran kenapa di usianya yang sudah matang itu ia masih saja melajang. Shin – Ah juga tinggal di istana, saat ini ia menjadi mata – mata kerajaan Kouka. Ia masih menggunakan topeng hingga saat ini tapi itu tak mempengaruhi pesonanya. Tubuhnya yang tinggi tegap itu selalu membuat wanita yang melihatnya tak mampu untuk mengalihkan tatapannya. Bagaimana dengan Zeno ? Ah, dia juga tinggal di istana, hanya saja ia tak memegang jabatan apapun. Kerjaannya tiap hari hanya bermain, berkeliling, bercanda dan makan. Teman – temannya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Zeno yang tak berubah dari dulu. Wajahnya tetap sama, tidak menua, hanya saja sekarang ia sedikit lebih tinggi walaupun tidak setinggi Hak, Jaeha, Kija dan Shin – Ah.

Siang ini, Yona memanggil seluruh temannya agar menemuinya karena ada hal penting yang ingin dibicarakannya.

"Kalian, duduklah. Maaf aku sudah memanggil kalian secara mendadak. Ada hal penting yang ingin kubicarakan dengan kalian." Yona menyuruh teman – temannya duduk, semuanya langsung menurut dan duduk di kursinya masing – masing. Mereka semua bingung, karena saat ini mereka melihat raut muka Yona yang seperti gundah dan gelisah.

"Begini, jadi……" Yona menggantungkan kalimatnya membuat teman – temannya semakin penasaran.

"…….Aku ingin memiliki anak." Yona berkata dengan suara pelan namun masih bisa di dengar oleh teman – temannya. Seketika ruangan itu hening, mereka masih mencerna maksud perkataan Yona barusan. Beberapa detik kemudian, teman – temannya membulatkan matanya, Kija bahkan terjungkal dari kursinya dan Jaeha tersedak oleh air liurnya sendiri. Sungguh menjijikkan. Hak memandang Yona dengan tatapan tajam sedangkan Shin – Ah, Yoon dan Zeno masih terdiam tak bersuara.

"Hime-sama, apa maksudmu ? Kau ingin memiliki anak ?" Hak menekankan suaranya pada kalimat terakhir. Raut mukanya tampak tegang.

"Ya, aku ingin memiliki anak." Jawab Yona dengan mantab.

"T-tapi, kau kan belum menikah Yona-chan. Kau harus menikah terlebih dahulu." Jaeha menyahut dengan cepat sambil berdiri. Yang lain menganggukkan kepalanya setuju.

"Apa kau sudah memiliki calon suami hime-sama ?" Kija bertanya dan mukanya tampak sedikit lesu.

"Aku…belum memiliki calonnya Kija. Maka dari itu, aku ingin meminta pendapat kalian kira – kira siapa laki – laki yang pantas untukku karena orang yang kunikahi nanti pasti akan menjadi raja kerajaan ini." Yona membalas pertanyaan Kija dengan tidak bersemangat. Sepertinya ini adalah penyebab kegundahan Yona. Mereka semua lantas melirik Hak secara bersamaan, Mereka semua tahu tentang perasaan Hak pada Yona sejak dulu, hanya saja tuan putri yang satu ini tidak peka sama sekali dengan perasaan Hak sehingga mereka merasa kasihan pada Hak. Hak yang ditatap seperti itu oleh teman – temannya balik menatap tajam pada mereka, aura Hak berubah menjadi dingin dan membunuh. Ia tidak senang teman – temannya itu melihatnya dengan tatapan mengasihani.

"Hime-sama, kenapa tiba – tiba kau ingin memiliki anak ? Bisa tolong jelaskan apa alasannya ?" Hak bertanya pada Yona masih dengan tatapan tajam. Yona yang ditanya seperti itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Wajahnya semakin muram dan membuat teman – temannya mengerutkan alisnya.

"Kau tahu, di kerajaan ini seorang gadis yang berusia seperti diriku rata – rata sudah menikah dan memiliki anak. Aku merasa sudah waktunya aku menikah dan memiliki anak. Apalagi sekarang aku adalah seorang ratu. Jika aku tak lekas memiliki keturunan, aku takut jika para petinggi kerajaan ini akan meragukan diriku karena aku adalah seorang perempuan. Bahkan, lebih buruknya mungkin kerajaan lain akan menyerang kerajaan ini karena mereka tahu jika pemimpin kerajaan ini hanyalah seorang ratu." Yona menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar masalahnya.

Hak dan yang lainnya terkejut mendengar pernyataan Yona. Mereka tidak menyangka Yona akan berpikir sejauh ini. Memang benar jika sebuah kerajaan yang hanya dipimpin oleh seorang ratu akan mudah goyah, tapi Yona memiliki teman – teman yang bisa diandalkan, belum lagi sebagian teman – temannya memiliki andil dalam mempertahankan kelangsungan kerajaan ini. Seharusnya ia tak perlu khawatir mengenai hal itu. Teman – temannya mendesah pelan dan seketika mereka menjadi ribut.

"Menurutku kau bisa menundanya nona, lagipula kan ada kami yang akan selalu melindungimu dan kerajaan ini. Kami tidak akan membiarkan hal – hal seperti itu terjadi." Zeno menimpali perkataanya dengan santai.

"Ya aku tahu, tapi aku tetap ingin memiliki anak sebagai penerusku. Dan lagi sebenarnya aku merasa.……kesepian." Sambung Yona kemudian.

Teman – temannya seketika menahan tawa dan menatap kearah Hak. Mereka memandang rendah Hak. Tega – teganya Hak membuat tuan putri mereka merasa kesepian.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Kalian ingin mata kalian kucungkil satu – satu." Hak berucap kejam pada mereka tapi tak digubris sama sekali membuat ia mendengus jengkel.

"Nii-chan, apa dirimu sesibuk itu hingga mengabaikan nona manis kita ?" Zeno meledek Hak membuat Hak semakin kesal.

"Ck, kalian pikir dengan jabatanku sekarang aku bisa bersantai di istana. Aku saja bahkan tak memiliki waktu untuk diriku sendiri."

"Maafkan kami hime-sama karena tidak bisa terus bersamamu, mulai saat ini jika kau merasa kesepian kau bisa memanggilku atau yang lainnya." Kija bangun dari duduknya dan berujar dengan semangat.

"Tidak Kija, yang ada kalian semua akan repot nantinya. Ohya, aku memiliki kriteria untuk calon suamiku. Aku ingin anakku nanti menjadi orang yang hebat sehingga ayahnya pun harus hebat. Bagaimana jika aku mengadakan sayembara ? Tentu saja, yang menang akan berhak menikah denganku. Kalian juga boleh mengikuti sayembaranya." Yona berujar dengan antusias dan memandang teman – temannya satu persatu. Hak yang semula kesal tiba – tiba menampilkan seringainya yang mengerikan.

"Idemu boleh juga hime-sama. Kalau begitu, aku hanya perlu menghabisi semuanya dan keluar sebagai pemenang sayembara." Hak berucap pelan, mirip seperti bisikan namun mampu membuat teman – temannya merinding mendengarnya. Mereka berkeringat dingin dan berharap di ajang sayembara itu mereka tidak berhadapan dengan Hak atau nyawa mereka menjadi taruhannya.

"Bagaimana menurut kalian ?"

"Aku setuju hime-sama. Baiklah aku akan membuat pengumuman sayembaranya." Kija pamit dan segera keluar dari ruangan.

Setelah diumumkan, banyak pemuda bahkan pangeran kerajaan tetangga berdatangan untuk mengikuti sayembara itu. Mereka tahu bahwa hadiah untuk pemenangnya yaitu berhak menikahi putri Yona sehingga mereka bersemangat untuk mengikuti sayembaranya. Sayangnya, saat kegiatan tersebut berlangsung banyak peserta yang sudah gugur karena harus berhadapan dengan Hak dan keempat naga tersebut. Sungguh sial mereka. Bahkan Jaeha sudah tertawa terbahak – bahak karena merasa sayembara ini sangatlah menyenangkan. Namun tawanya berhenti saat di final ia harus berhadapan dengan Hak. Seketika tawanya tadi berubah menjadi senyum kecut dan keringat dingin mengaliri pelipisnya. Ia bahkan berdiri dengan kaku dan pikirannya tidak focus, ia bisa merasakan aura membunuh Hak, bahkan orang – orang yang menyaksikan sayembara ini pun bisa merasakannya. Dengan sisa kekuatan yang dimilikinya akhirnya pertandingan final dimulai. Jaeha yang sebelumnya sudah kelelahan karena harus melawan Kija akhirnya tumbang oleh Hak. Orang – orang bersorak – sorai atas kemenangan Hak. Mereka sudah tahu jika kekuatan Jenderal yang satu ini memang tidak ada tandingannya terutama dalam hal kekuatan fisik. Yona yang melihat pertandingan sedari tadi akhirnya mengeluarkan senyumnya, namun bukan senyum manis yang menawan melainkan

senyum kemenangan ?!

Zeno yang melihat reaksi nonanya itu hanya tertawa kecil merasa sangat lucu dengan keadaan saat ini. Ya, karena sebenarnya itu hanya alasan Yona saja. Mereka semua tahu bahwa selama ini belum ada seorang pun yang sanggup melawan Hak baik itu di medan perang atau yang lainnya apalagi hanya satu lawan satu. Jadi bisa dibilang pemenangnya sudah ketahuan dari awal.

"Selamat Hak, kau bisa menikahiku. Kau tahu, aku merasa sayembara ini sia – sia." Yona memberi selamat pada Hak dan menghela napas.

Hak yang bingung dengan kalimat terakhir Yona akhirnya mengangkat alisnya dan memandangnya dengan penuh keheranan.

"Kita semua tahu bukan bahwa selama ini belum ada satupun orang yang berhasil mengalahkanmu, kau saja bisa berhadapan dengan seratus orang sekaligus apalagi hanya satu lawan satu seperti ini. Jadi sedari awal sebenarnya pemenangnya sudah terlihat." Yona menjelaskan dengan gamblang dan Hak melebarkan matanya, rupanya ia baru tersadar maksud ucapan Yona, ia akhirnya meringis dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Hm, pintar juga kau hime-sama. Jadi, sebenarnya sayembara ini hanya untuk memancingku ya." Hak mendengus geli dengan pernyataannya sendiri, tapi entah kenapa ia merasa sangat lega karena bukan orang lain yang memenangkannya. Karena jika itu sampai terjadi mungkin ia akan membunuh orang tersebut diam – diam atau memotong – motong tubuhnya menjadi bagian – bagian kecil kemudian membuangnya ke laut.

"Kau sih, tidak peka. Aku menunggu lamaranmu tapi kau tak kunjung melamarku. Kau tahu, akhir – akhir ini banyak pangeran dan jenderal dari kerajaan lain yang melamarku tapi aku sama sekali belum menjawabnya. Hah, untung aku masih belum seputus asa itu untuk menerima salah satu lamaran mereka. Kau harus memuji ide brilianku ini Hak." Yona menyampirkan tangannya di pinggang dan mengomeli Hak yang dirasanya sangat bodoh ini.

"Baiklah, baiklah aku yang salah. Aku tidak tahu jika kau juga menyukaiku hime-sama, Maaf, aku hanya terlalu takut untuk mengatakannya karena aku tidak mau kau menjauhiku dan menghindariku. Jadi, kapan kita menikah ?" Hak mengeluarkan seringainya yang menawan saat menekankan kata – kata pada kalimat terakhirnya. Semburat merah langsung muncul di pipi Yona dan ia hanya mengalihkan pandangannya lalu mulai berjalan cepat.

"Terserah." Jawabnya sambil setengah berlari.

"Hey jangan kabur hime-sama. Berarti kalau gitu bagaimana jika lusa kita menikah hime-sama, kurasa lebih cepat lebih baik. Bukannya kau menginginkan untuk segera punya anak ?" Hak mengejar Yona dan menangkap pergelangan tangannya lalu memutar tubuhnya cepat sehingga Yona menubruk dirinya. Ditatapnya gadis yang kini berada di pelukannya itu dan sedetik kemudian bibir mereka menyatu.

"Dua minggu lagi kita menikah Hak, kau ini. Kau pikir pernikahan seorang ratu sepertiku tidak butuh persiapan apa – apa. Kita harus mengundang kerajaan – kerajaan lain untuk hadir di acara pernikahan kita. Hm, sepertinya mulai sekarang kita akan sangat sibuk." Yona mengerutkan dahinya dalam, ia sudah menduganya. Hak hanya tersenyum mendengarnya dan memeluknya erat.

"Haha kau benar hime-sama. Baiklah, sekarang ayo kita temui yang lainnya dan bahas masalah persiapan pernikahan kita." Hak menggandeng Yona dan mereka berjalan bersisian dengan perasaan yang bahagia.


End file.
